The Long Road Home
by SunsetGlory
Summary: In hindsight, the chain letter was a sort of 'boy who cried wolf' situation. You spend so much time thinking all of them are fake, only to be shocked when one turns out to be telling the truth. Now I've got to find a way home before I end up getting killed by my own stupidity. OC Self-Insert.


ATTENTION! YOUR LIFE COULD TOTALLY DEPEND ON THIS LETTER!

LIKE, IF YOU DON'T SEND THIS TO 3 CLOSE FRIENDS OF YOURS IN LIKE HALF AN HOUR YOU TOTALLY WILL END UP IN THE LAST BOOK YOU LOOKED AT. FOR REAL!

THIS HAPPENED TO A FRIEND OF MINE AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE, SO I'M SENDING THIS AROUND!

REMEMBER: 3 FRIENDS IN HALF AN HOUR!

I snorted and elbowed my friend, Trace, and gestured to the letter. He paused the game he was playing on the Wii U to read it aloud before giving his opinion.

"Spoooky!" He sang, waving his hand in a circle as did so before adding, "No, that's one of the worst ones you've gotten in a while. Hell, the entire letter is written by a girl who's friend supposedly got this letter. What kind of paradox is this supposed to even be?

I laughed loudly as he unpaused the game and continued speaking, "Who even sent it to you? Wasn't me of course."

I glanced at the letter, but the email and name of the sender were unfamiliar. Even though he wasn't looking at me, I shrugged, "I don't know. It's supposed to be a friend but it looks like someone was just sending them randomly. It's like the birth of a shitty chain letter."

"Huh, maybe it is." He gave me a sideways glance as he asked, "So, you gonna do it?"

"What? Why the hell would I do something as stupid as this? I might be an idiot, but I'm not that stupid." I grumbled. "Ooh, I want to show this to Kristine!"

"You can't right now, she's sleeping."

"Oh, nevermind then." I leaned back further into the couch with a pout and deleted the email.

"Hah, there are some pretty shitty books out there to get trapped in though." I joked.

"Yeah, could you imagine if you got stuck in Twilight? That would be unbearable."

"Nah, I'd just get a ride back to Wisconsin, provided I didn't drop down in some crazy big scene or whatever. Knowing me I'd just die."

"I suppose you are pretty weak," He said with a chuckle before suddenly attacking my vulnerable side.

"St-haha-op it! You-heeheeha- jerk haha!" I managed to squeak out in between bursts of laughter as I tried to twist out of his range. When he showed no signs of stopping I pulled my leg in between us and pried him off.

He held his chest as if he had been actually wounded, his voice matching his acting well, "You didn't have to kick me..."

"As if, you never stop when I ask, jerk. It wasn't even a kick anyhow, and you should just go die."

"Oh, I'm wounded! My heart has been pierced by your sharp words! I am slain by your speech!" He cried melodramatically as I sighed and hung my head.

"So what was the last book you saw?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I looked up in confusion, what was he talking about now?

"The letter, it was 'the last book you saw' or something right?"

"Oh, yeah that. Um, I _read 'City of a Thousand Dolls' _the other day. I don't know, I might have seen another one of my books recently."

"Oh, what's that one about? Is it any good."

"Yeah it's great in my opinion. Um, it's got a little bit of romance and the main character has some Mary Sue traits but other than that it's a really good read. Ah, basically the setting is kind of like China but not. Instead it's like this piece of the world that got separated in a magical event and instead of raining water seeps up from the ground at some times of the year and, eh, oh my god you should just read it."

I took a breath.

"So it's a good book?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course. I don't get worked up over everything." I said confidently before suddenly moving my computer off my lap and standing up.

"Oh, where you going now McKenna?" Trace asked as I walked away down a hall that ran parallel to the living room.

I called back over my shoulder, "Gonna root around and see if I can find my gba so I can play Oracle of Ages!"

I didn't hear his response as I opened my door and closed it part way behind me. My room was a mess as always, clothes flung all about and games and manga spread haphazardly in their own little area. The only remotely clean looking places in the room were the area on the floor where I slept out of preference and the shelf that held my small collection of anime figurines.

I made my way to the far corner of my room where a stack of a few half-filled totes lay, remnants from when I moved in with my friend a few months ago. The top tote was filled entirely with clothes for the winter which I hadn't had any use for as of yet.

The weather had been hot all summer long, as expected, and I'd spent the entire summer in clothes meant for the season for once. Whereas I would have normally sweated it out in a sweater and jeans I'd ended up in mostly shorts and tank tops.

Today for example I wore a peachy tank top with a short sleeved, orange, summer jacket and khaki shorts and put my brown hair up in a ponytail with an old barrett to clip my overgrown bands up and out of my brown eyes.

Despite my summery attire I had still avoided going outside like a plague, the only exception being the drive to work and back, and shopping. The result of this was that I looked as pale and unhealthy as ever.

I paused in examining my physical appearance to wonder why on earth I was thinking about how I looked so much. I shrugged and moved the totes off to the side, after making sure there wasn't anything under it's temporary new position.

The next box was my cosplay clothes, all neatly folded. I would have to pick something out and make sure it still fit decently before the end of the month, when the next convention I was heading off to would be. I was bouncing between doing Marisa Kirisame and Sasha Braus or Sasha and a genderbent Kano Shuuya.

I was a hundred percent sure that the latter two costumes fit, but the Marisa costume... eh, oh well.

I moved that box to the side as well, stacking it on to of the first.

The final box had a few books and games that hadn't made it to my shelf, mostly because of a lack of use. Essentially everything still in this box was here as a result of being things I didn't like enough to put on display.

I opened the box and moved my old set of _Inheritance Cycle_ books out of the tote, along with my set of the _Young Wizards_ series and opened the smaller box I kept my gba and games in. I briefly considered playing my equally worn copy of Pokemon Yellow instead, but shook my head with a small smile. Not today.

Having retrieved my items I closed the smaller box and carefully placed the books back in order so that they wouldn't get damaged.

Returning to the living room triumphantly I proudly announced, "I found iiiiiit!~"

"Good job, I would clap for you but I'm a bit busy." He said, gesturing to the tv where he was playing some iteration of super smash bros. For the Wii I think.

"No items, Fox only, Final Destination?" I asked watching as I crossed quickly in front of him and reclaimed my seat."

"You know it," He responded cheekily as he combed his cpu opponent, "Why would I play anything different?"

"To have fun?" I responded bluntly, and Trace began to gear up for another melodramatic routine.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness ran through me, leaving me feeling as if I was falling forward and setting my vision swimming.I leaned forward, so that my chest pressed against my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs hoping for it to pass.

But it didn't, instead it just grew, and along with it came a rising wave of nausea. I felt a pat on the back and a worried question or two as I stood quickly and made my way towards the bathroom with a muttered, "Notfeelinggoodallofasuddenbuti'llberightback." to my friend..

The hallway seemed horribly long, and just as I was about to reach the bathroom door I fell.

I kept on falling even as my vision went black.

* * *

Of all the things I originally wanted to write a self insert for, the Inheritance Cycle wasn't it. In fact, as of writing this first chapter, the last time I picked up the books to do anything but move them around was about six months ago. So brushing up time!

I read fast though, so I'm thinking this will be updated on a 2 week schedule, with updates falling in the Friday-Saturday range. So keep on lookout for them if you actually liked this so far!

I'm going to avoid giving myself any 'unique powers' or powers that are considered rare, and no, I'm not going to be a dragon rider or any of that nonsense. I am me, after all, and even after ending up in Alagaesia I'm not suddenly going to turn into some asskicking machine.

However, as realistic as it would be, I also can't just _die. _That would be boring for both you, the readers, and myself, the writer. So expect a few interesting things to come up. Except for romance, there will be none of those shenanigans between myself and anyone else.


End file.
